


Genie

by RedxLipstick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Cock Warming, Collars, Crying, Cussing, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Dirty Talk, Djinni & Genies, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fainting, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genie Victor Nikiforov, Kneeling, Loneliness, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Objectification, Omorashi, Other, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sounding, Spanking, Stripper Katsuki Yuuri, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxLipstick/pseuds/RedxLipstick
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is a poor college student studying at NYU and training in classical ballet with hopes of joining American Ballet Theater, all while working as an exotic dancer on the side to pay his bills. When he receives an odd gift at a White Elephant Christmas party, he takes it home to clean it up and accidentally unleashes the genie that lives within the  grime-encrusted, Fabergé Egg: Victor Nikiforov. He isn't sure if Victor is really real, or if that even matters. Yuuri really just wants the genie to put on some real clothes and to stop calling him, "Master".





	1. Fabergé Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading! This is un-beta'd so I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors.
> 
> I do not own Yuri On Ice-I just like to skate around in their world from time to time.
> 
> Soundtrack for Genie:
> 
> I Don't Know Why by Imagine Dragons  
> Ace In the Hole by Saint Motel  
> Believer by Imagine Dragons  
> Don't Cry Out by Shiny Toy Guns  
> I'll Make It Up To You by Imagine Dragons  
> You Are the One by Shiny Toy Guns  
> Genie In a Bottle by Christina Aguilera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri takes home the odd gift he received at a White Elephant Christmas party to clean it up and accidentally unleashes the genie that lives within the grime-encrusted, Fabergé Egg: Victor Nikiforov.

Yuuri didn't know how his life had become this...this, whatever this was-hysterical delusion? Had his anxiety finally cracked his mental faculties beyond repair?  

"Master, are you alright?" The silver-haired being, kneeling on the ground in front of Yuuri's feet, stark naked, skin glowing like moonlight, save for the heavy, golden collar and cuffs locked around his pale flesh, asked worriedly-the Japanese man hadn't said anything since he'd come out from his dwelling at his new master's bidding.  

"M-Master? I-I'm not your master..." Yuuri could only reply faintly.  

"But you are! I explained, remember?" The genie chirped happily from the floor.  

Yuuri shook his head and wavered on his feet, causing the beautiful man to rise from the floor and catch his master in his arms just as he tipped over, eyes fluttering shut, in a faint.  

*~~~* 

Yuuri was fairly new to America. He had moved to New York to study abroad at New York State University while enriching his training and experience to gain a spot (hopefully) in the American Ballet Theatre, a classical ballet company he had been following the progress and principles of since he was a small child.  

He was new enough that the cheerful, Thai dancer he had met at the practice studio in the NYU student gymnasium, Phichit, had invited Yuuri to his first ever 'White Elephant Christmas party'. Apparently, many dancers based at and around NYU would be there and it was _'the place to be, Yuuri, really, if you want to meet anyone who's anyone in the NY dance scene'._

Phichit had managed to drag Yuuri to a lot in the six months they'd known each other. Phichit was delighted to discover that they both rented tiny studio apartments in the same building. Now they both danced at the same strip club to pay their rent- _thank you Phichit for keeping Yuuri from being evicted so early into his American residency._

The party was at some guy nicknamed 'King JJ''s massive flat. And Yuuri felt dizzy with all the new people he was meeting. He hadn't known what to bring, so Phichit had taken him to a thrift shop beforehand to find something suitably weird to give away, assuring his nervous friend that this was par for the course for White Elephant Christmas parties. Yuuri had found a hideous desk lamp made of glued seashells with a fringed lampshade. Phichit would be gifting a small, porcelain figurine of an elephant, thinking that taking the 'White Elephant' in 'White Elephant gift exchange' to be hilariously ironic.  

Yuuri ended up receiving a small, odd, egg-shaped trinket with a dingy stand. It was gifted to him by an angry teen named Yuri, who was studying ballet in NY, but was from Russia, and who apparently hated that he shared a name with Yuuri whom Yuri deemed _'a fat pig'._  Phichit told Yuuri to shrug it off, that Yuri was always like that, but Yuuri still felt self-conscious about the way his pants tugged and hugged quite tightly around his curvy hips, butt, and thighs.  

When Yuuri returned to his apartment later that night, he decided to keep the ugly egg-thing, which in some lighting he thought could resemble a Fabergé Egg, which was vaguely amusing to Yuuri since the person to gift it to him had been Russian. Yuuri wanted to clean the egg and its stand up before placing it out on his desk, though, as it was quite covered in dust, grime, and what could be mud? 

Yuuri took a soft washcloth and started rubbing the coating of dinginess off the pretty egg, wondering what color it would be when he had cleaned it up, when the egg started shaking and a low-key hum began pitching from it. Yuuri dropped the egg out of his hands in shock when golden light spilled from inside and thick, magenta smoke started billowing outwards from the middle of the egg, where there was a hinged opening.  

Suddenly the smoke cleared and a tall, thin, and pale man stood in front of Yuuri. He was naked, but had thick, golden bands on his wrists and a matching, golden collar around his neck. His hair was the color of moonlight and hung in thick waves to his bony hips.  

The man knelt at Yuuri's feet and caught his shocked gaze with his own, sapphire eyes, before practically purring, "Hello Master, I'm Victor, and I'm the genie that lives in this Fabergé Egg. I'm yours to command, Master. Whatever three wishes you desire, are yours."   

*~~~* 

Which brings Yuuri to present. Where he was laid on his futon that served as both a bed and couch for his small abode. The genie-Victor-whatever or whomever he was, was still naked and was now kneeling on the ground next to the futon, peering anxiously at Yuuri's face.  

"W-Why are you n-naked?" Yuuri croaked out, startling Victor and causing him to pull his face back a bit from it's extremely close proximity to Yuuri's own, upturned face.  

"I appear however my Master would prefer. So, tell me how you wish for me to appear and I will make it so, Master." 

"J-Just put some clothes on. And stop calling me, Master. I-I'm not your master."  

Victor stood and there was a small puff of magenta smoke obscuring him from view before it cleared and he was clothed, if one could really call it clothed, in very sheer, magenta harem pants, with a gold waist band and ankle cuffs. His intimidatingly large, soft cock could still be seen underneath the thin, gossamer fabric which entirely negated the purpose of Yuuri asking him to wear clothes in the first place.  

"Is this better, Master?" Victor chirped, with a cheerful smile in place.  

"I'm not your-" Yuuri sighed, shaking his head and rubbing his hands down his face, _he needed to think straight, he needed to figure out what was going on._  

"Okay," Yuuri tried again, sitting up despite the fogginess still clouding his head, he grabbed Victor's bony wrist in an uncharacteristically confident move and pulled the lithe man down to sit on the futon across from him, before he tried kneeling on the ground again or some such nonsense, "So your name is Victor? And where are you from?" 

"Well, Russia, originally, I was dreamt up by my original owner, a young girl with long, red hair. Ana and I were good friends, you know, but when she went away I was trapped in the egg that she had played with and I'm not sure what happened. I never saw her again," Victor noted with a strong hint of sadness, before trying to cheer back up to his seemingly normal, sunny disposition, "But then when I was next summoned, it was by a Russian man who was living in London, England. Then somehow, I ended up with someone on a very large ship, and I saved them when the ship sunk after hitting an iceberg. And after that I was in America, in New York. I slept for a long time, when I first came to America, in the egg, and then I was woken up again and again by different Masters from all over the world, but whom were staying in America, in the same building for many years over," Victor's face darkened momentarily before he continued chattering, "And finally, I was found again by someone from Russia and I stayed in their big home for a long time, and now I'm here, with you!" Victor finished brightly.  

"Wow, that's...wow," Yuuri didn't quite know what else to say to all that, it was a lot of information to take in. He rubbed his eyes again, "And...y-you're not a..." 

"A what, Master?" 

"A...a h-hallucination? I'm not like, making you up? You're real, I mean? Because this is all so crazy..." 

"I think I'm real," Victor supplied helpfully, smiling brightly and flipping his long, silver hair over his shoulder for effect.  

"And...you're a g-genie? So, I get three wishes?" 

"Yes, Master." 

"Anything?" 

"Well, there are rules. I can't bring anyone back from the dead, well I could, but it wouldn't bring back their youth or health or anything, so it would be pretty horrible. I can't kill anyone. And I can't make anyone fall in love with you or anyone else." 

"K-Kill someone? L-Love?" Yuuri squeaked, feeling somehow even more overwhelmed while Victor rattled off his rules like this was some semblance of a very normal, everyday conversation.  

Suddenly Victor got to his knees again, eyes looking intensely up at Yuuri from where he knelt on the ground, and started running his hand up the Japanese dancer's thigh, "Anything else is on the table, though, Master. I cannot bring love to your life but I can bring pleasure. I was used for that for a long while when I was in America, and I'm willing with you, Master, you seem like you would be kind to me," Victor whispered coyly, before dropping his nose to Yuuri's knee and nuzzling there.  

Yuuri flinched and startled, flustering away from the suddenly amorous genie, "N-No, no, no!" Yuuri all but shouted, backed against the futon, pressing away from Victor's seeking hands.  

Victor pulled back and pouted, "Well, what do you want from me, then, Master?" 

"N-Nothing, I-I d-don't want anything from you!"  

Victor's face looked stricken, "Alright, Master, I guess I can just go back to my egg then? I won't bother you again," Victor's heart-shaped mouth turned down into a sad frown, and he turned away from Yuuri's huddled position on the futon. 

"Wait!" Yuuri blustered, not sure what he was even doing at this point, he just never wanted to see the cheerful genie look sad like that again, _it hurt._

"Yes, Master?" Victor turned, perking up hopefully.  

"Do you...do you like it in there?" Yuuri asked curiously.  

Victor scrunched his nose up cutely and said, "No. Generally, when I'm in the egg I'm sleeping, but I'm all alone, and," Victor sighed, "I mean, it's fine, it just...gets very lonely. Almost anything is better than being trapped in there alone, almost," Victor finished sadly. 

"Okay, okay, I don't want you to be alone so, you can, stay here with me, I guess. Can't you go live in the world, though?" 

"I can't go anywhere or do anything without my Master. When I don't have a Master, or when I'm ordered away, then I am forced back into the egg," Victor answered simply as if it were the most obvious thing.  

Yuuri's heart hurt for this man-genie-whatever.  

"Well...I need to get some sleep. I have," Yuuri took a deep breath, face burning red even though it'd been long enough for him to lose his internal embarrassment over his actual job, telling other people about it though was not something he could stomach yet, "I have work this morning from 2 to 6 AM. Do you want me to make up a bed for you? O-Or you can sleep on the futon and I'll take the floor?" 

Victor seemed momentarily stunned and sat in silence for a moment before shaking his head and looking up at Yuuri with a suspiciously sparkly gaze, "Wow, my Master is so kind! Amazing!" 

Yuuri blushed again, "It's n-nothing, it's just, just don't worry about it, okay?" 

Victor snapped his fingers and, with a puff of magenta smoke, suddenly Yuuri's entire floor was covered in colorful silk sheets and squashy cushions. It looked like some sort of tacky, harem set for a porno made in the 60's, but Victor stretched and curled up with a smile in a pile of bright cushions. The tall genie crunched himself up into the tightest ball Yuuri had seen someone try to sleep in, knees nearly touching his chin, arms wrapped under his thighs, and he felt a pang again for Victor, wondering how conscious he was of the cramped space that his dwelling in the egg surely was when he was 'asleep' inside.  

Yuuri turned the lamp off, leaving only a nightlight lit, and laid down on the futon and covered himself in his one, thin blanket, hoping to any deity that when he woke up before his work shift, this will all have been some crazy dream and nothing more.  


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tries to get Victor into some real clothes, and then brings the genie to work with him.

Yuuri woke up about an hour before his work shift would begin and startled as he opened his eyes and found the clear blue eyes of the strange man-er-genie that he was maybe secretly hoping was some weird hallucination or dream, staring right at him. Yuuri jumped and gasped a bit, but the man just ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair and cooed at him, "I'm sorry I frightened you, Master, I couldn't help but watch you sleep, you were dreaming." 

"Don't d-do that, Victor, you really scared me," Yuuri chided, immediately feeling guilty as he watched the man droop his posture where he was resting on his knees on a cushion, looking dejected, before quietly murmuring, "My apologies, Master." 

"Um...it's okay, Victor, really, you don't have to look so upset," Yuuri started unsurely, eyes widening when Victor suddenly perked back up again and chirped, "I'll be happy if my Master wants me to be so!" 

"I-I, well, I want you to be happy if you really are happy, and not just because I say so." 

"My Master is so kind," Victor gushed, scooting towards Yuuri, still on his knees, and wrapping his long arms awkwardly around Yuuri's calves in a hug.  

"Okay, okay, um, so, it's just 'Yuuri', remember? Not Master. Especially not when we're in public. Uh, I guess you have to come with me to my w-work? Since if I leave you here you'll be forced back into your...um, your home?" 

"My egg," Victor corrected before smiling up at Yuuri from the floor, and Yuuri swore he saw sparkles in the man's eyes, and as he leaned his head back his long, silver hair brushed his hips and backside invitingly- _Victor really needed to put some real clothing on, now!_  

 "Get up, Victor," Yuuri tugged at the man's hands from where they were grabbing onto his exercise pants, hoping they wouldn't slip right off his curvy hips with how the man was pulling at them, "And, we have to get you into some real clothes, before we go anywhere." 

"I've never had real clothes before! I've always just worn what my Masters want to see me in, or out of!" Victor cheered, jumping up and down a bit excitedly as Yuuri tried directing him to his small closet.  

"Alright, so you're a lot taller than me, and I think your feet are larger than mine, so if you could uh-summon yourself some pants and shoes that fit that would be ideal, but you can look at my jeans and shoes to see what they should look like." 

"Of course, Master! I'm so excited, does this mean we'll get to match our clothing?" Victor clapped, his whole face transforming with a large, heart-shaped smile. 

"N-No! No, you um, shouldn't m-match what I'm going to be wearing to work. Just, just put on some jeans and shoes, and I think this sweater will fit you. Can you uh, remove your um, n-necklace and bracelets?" Yuuri asked awkwardly, they looked like a golden collar and shackles, he wasn't sure why the lithe, delicate man wore such heavy-looking jewelry, and it didn't really look all that comfortable, seeming to press into his flesh snugly.  

"Oh, these?" Victor chirped, lifting his wrists, "These are what keep me attached to my egg, and to my Masters, they can't come off." 

"Right, well, I guess it'll just be a...f-fashion statement?" 

"I'd love to make a fashion statement! What's a fashion statement?" Victor cheered, before his magenta harem pants suddenly disappeared in a cloud of fuchsia smoke and he stood naked in front of Yuuri again.  

Yuuri internally sighed, wanting to roll his eyes Heavenward, was he being punished for something he did in a previous life? Because this was ridiculous. This man was unfairly gorgeous and he kept showing himself, all of himself, shamelessly to Yuuri and he only had so much self-control before he would have an embarrassing situation in his pants to fix. And Victor...seemed so innocent, there was no way he could know how he was affecting Yuuri, surely.  

There was a quick snap sound and Victor had dark-washed skinny jeans encasing his long legs and black, leather shoes on his feet. Yuuri hysterically wanted to ask if the man had remembered to put on underwear but held his tongue. He grabbed his thick, chunky beige sweater from the hanger and held it out for Victor, but the man just looked at the sweater with a quirked eyebrow and his pretty lips caught up in his pearly teeth.  

"You put it on like this," Yuuri showed him, pulling the sweater over his t-shirt before taking it back off and handing it to Victor.  

"Like this," Victor parroted, before trying to put the sweater on himself and getting it tangled in his long hair and hung up by his thick, golden collar.  

Yuuri sighed out loud this time, asking any deity he knew of for strength, this man was too cute to be allowed. He helped untangle Victor's hair and collar from the sweater and tugged it down over his smooth, flat stomach.  

 _Oh Mercy, Victor looked..._  

"How do I look, Master?" Victor crowed, spinning around, while his long hair fluttered around his shoulders.  

Victor looked so, unbelievably handsome. Yuuri's mouth went dry and his palms began to sweat. There was a reason he wasn't good at talking to pretty boys he liked-his anxiety crashed over him in droves.   

"Good, you look really good, Victor. Okay, let's pull your hair back, alright? And then I need to get ready for work." 

"Master doesn't like my hair?" Victor pouted, hunching his thin shoulders in and looking for all the world like he was heartbroken.  

"Of c-course, I love your hair, it's very pretty, b-but I just thought it'd get in your way while you were out? I thought I could braid it for you or something." Yuuri fidgeted nervously while trying to explain his way around just wanting to get his fingers into that beautiful, silver hair that looked like moonlight on the ocean.  

"Oh! My Master wants to play with my hair? Yes! Yes! I love playing dress-up!" Victor clapped his hands before skipping to the couch to sit down and looking over his shoulder expectantly at Yuuri.  

Yuuri wondered if his first Master, the little girl, used to play with Victor like a giant Barbie doll, and found he couldn't stop himself from smiling at the thought, the exuberant man must have loved it.  

He grabbed a clear hair rubber band from his extensive makeup kit and braided Victor's hair quickly and efficiently down his back, trying not to let his fingers linger in the silky strands-he really, really didn't want to seem like a creep to this precious, innocent man who had landed himself into Yuuri's care. 

 "Can you wait there while I get ready for work?" 

"Yes, Master, I'll wait here for you." 

Yuuri sighed but gently tried to correct Victor again, "It's Yuuri, can you say Yuuri?" 

"Yuuri?" 

"Yes, now can you call me that instead of Master?" 

"Master Yuuri!" Victor happily cooed while Yuuri blushed and flustered. 

"No, no 'Master', just Yuuri," he prodded patiently, "Can you try that in a sentence?" 

"My Master, Yuuri, does not want me to call him Master." 

Yuuri sighed again and gave up, "Just wait there while I get ready," he said as he walked over to change in the bathroom and do his makeup.  

When he was ready he covered himself up in sweats and glanced at his phone, he had 20 mins. to make it to work.  

"Victor, we're going to go to my work now, and there are some rules I need you to follow, is that alright?" 

"Anything Master wants, I'm happy to do," Victor smiled happily at him. 

Yuuri felt like he had sighed more in the last hour than he had in his entire life, but he sighed still again, "When we're there, I want you to stay close to me, I'll have you wait behind the uh-stage area, in a dressing-room. And I don't want you to leave the room, okay? Don't talk to any strangers, don't take your clothes off, and try to call me just 'Yuuri' if you can remember." 

He desperately hoped nothing bad happened to the naïve man at his work, sometimes the crowds could be rough, and he would never want anything to harm Victor. Victor was a very beautiful man and Yuuri was slightly intimidated and a lot endeared to him already, and he knew others would want to get to the beauty if they could.  

*~~~* 

He settled Victor into the small dressing-room he shared with Phichit, who wasn't working this shift, so he thankfully didn't have to explain who Victor was and what he was doing with Yuuri-yet. Nobody had asked about the man so far, though he had gotten some weird looks, but he just shoved his face down, hunched his shoulder, and tried to ignore them. He hadn't yet thought of a backstory that wouldn't make him sound like a lunatic-he needed to come up with something soon.  

He was a bit worried Victor might get bored, but the man hadn't seemed to know what a television or smartphone was, and said he only knew how to read the Cyrillic alphabet. He left one of his notebooks and his pencil case for school with the man, hoping he found a way to entertain himself, and went to work.  

He pulled his sweats off outside of the dressing-room, not wanting Victor to see his risqué ensemble. When he was on the stage, the lights shining into his eyes, hair slicked back, contacts on instead of glasses, lips darkened with lipstick, he felt...beautiful. He felt powerful. And he was sure this couldn't possibly be the worst job to do in order to pay his bills, like some of the others thought. It was embarrassing, sure, because of the stigma surrounding the profession. But, privately? He loved it.  

He did not do private lap dances, or anything else that happened in the back rooms. He only danced on the stage, and on the pole, nothing more.  

 _"And here's our Ace, your favorite dancer, Eros!"_  

His costume was a see-through mesh bodysuit with a flared skirt that was black on the outside and crimson on the inside, accented with large crystals placed artfully at his shoulders and hips. The crowd loved it.  

He danced around in his costume, until he started slipping pieces of it off, as it was made to do, until he was left in only a black thong that was actually a black dance belt, to keep everything safely in place while he worked the pole. He hopped onto the pole and curled his body around it like he was born to do so. He could do athletics and poses on the pole that none of the other dancers currently working at Club Aria could do.  

He took turns with some other dancers, but he got hundreds dropped into the lines of his thong, clustered in wrinkled clumps around his hips, while the other dancers got ones and sometimes fives.  

He walked off the stage to thunderous applause, his shifts always gathered quite the crowd, even at the off time of 2am. And as he turned to head back towards the dressing-rooms he banged right into Victor.  

"V-Victor! What are you doing out here?!" 

"Master! I got so lonely in there all by myself! So, I came to watch what you do and you're so pretty when you dance! I know how to dance like that too, Master! I want to work like you work, work for you, and help you so that you don't have to anymore, if you don't like it. I know some of the people here don't like it, I heard them talking." 

Yuuri stammered, flustered, and trying to comprehend all of Victor's quick, excited babbling, holding his balled up, crumpled uniform to his hips and groin, trying to cover himself and preserve any modesty he had left around this man, "No, Victor, l-let's just go home and we'll talk about it there."  

Victor suddenly curled in on himself, looking completely deflated and like he might start crying on the spot, "I have to go into my egg?" He whispered, eyes looking to the floor, head tilted in deference.  

"No! O-Of course not! I meant, my apartment, let's go back there, to home, and we'll figure things out." 

"Home. I have a home now! Master shares his home with me because my Master is so kind and generous!" Victor gushed, blossoming happily and practically dancing around Yuuri now. 

"Okay, okay, shh, Victor, let's go, come on," Yuuri tried to quiet the hyper genie, they were getting some really strange looks now, and Yuuri didn't even want to know what people were thinking with Victor calling him 'Master'.  

He went back into the dressing-room to change into his sweats and even though Victor pouted he made the genie stand facing the wall so he couldn't watch Yuuri pull his clothes on.  

Then they left to go-home. To their home now, Yuuri supposed. He grabbed Victor's hand to keep him from straying into traffic,  _'Look, Master_ _! The lights are changing colors! Isn't it magical?!'_ , and tried to quell the warm feeling flooding his chest and gut-he couldn't get attached to this man, to this mythical being, this genie, he was sure no good could come of it.  


	3. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor find their 'happily ever after' together.

"Please let me give you pleasure, Master! I want to so badly, after seeing you dance! I've never wanted to give any of my masters' pleasure like this before, Master Yuuri, they just took their pleasure from me whether I wanted it or not."

Yuuri and Victor had arrived back at the apartment and upon Yuuri shutting the door behind them, Victor had immediately dropped to his knees, and started begging Yuuri to let Victor 'give him pleasure', which Yuuri took to mean: 'have sex'. And really, was life ever fair? Certainly not for Yuuri. 

There was an utterly gorgeous man kneeling at his feet, begging to have sex with him, but Yuuri knew he couldn't allow it. Victor had obviously been sexually abused by his past masters and Yuuri would never want to force Victor to do anything or for the young man to feel like he was beholden to Yuuri in any way because of their weird master/genie relationship. 

Yuuri grabbed Victor's hands in his own, from where they had been wrapped around his legs, and nudged the genie to walk to the couch and sit with him. 

"Listen, Victor, I don't know what really happened to you with your other masters, how they treated you, but forcing someone, anyone, to have sex is not okay."

Victor pouted at that, "But it wouldn't be like what they did, because I want to have sex with you, Master Yuuri, I love you!"

Yuuri blushed profusely and stuttered near incoherently, "Um, u-uh...o-okay, alright, Victor, you say that you love me, but you don't really know me. You've haven't even known me for 24 hours. And as you keep insisting, I'm your 'master' in whatever this relationship is, and I wouldn't want you to feel obligated to have romantic feelings for me or to want to have sex with me."

But Victor only pouted more, looking near tears, "You're wrong, Master Yuuri. I do know you. I know you enough to love you. I know you're kind and generous, you're beautiful and talented, and I know what you think and feel about me. I know you're attracted to me, and you want to protect me. I know your heart is good, and how you feel about me is conflicted because you don't want to see me as a sexual creature, even though I can be. I know thinking of me like that gives you much guilt, but it doesn't have to, because I feel all those things for you too; I love you, just as you already are growing to love me."

Yuuri was stunned. His brain had stopped processing. 

He did feel love for Victor, as crazy as it was, having only known the genie for a manner of hours; he felt love blossoming and he knew he really wanted to keep Victor in his life, no matter how insane such an arrangement might be. But...how did Victor know? 

"You c-can...u-um...read m-minds?" Yuuri stuttered unsurely, feeling like he might just faint again. 

"No, of course not, silly Master. I can feel your emotions. I think humans call that...'empathy'?"

"You're...an empath? Like...like in fantasy stories?"

"Well, I am a genie, am I not? Is that not enough of a fantasy for you?" Victor smirked, uncharacteristically smug and flirty. 

"Okay, but, even still, you still think of me as your Master-"

"Because you are my master, Master Yuuri!" Victor chirped happily.

"Okay, so, if I'm your master, then I can't do anything romantic or sexual with you anyway because I'd always be worried you were doing things with me because you felt like you had to."

"But I want to!" Victor practically whined, stamping his foot on the floor to punctuate his annoyance at Yuuri's reticence. 

 Yuuri stood up from the couch and paced a bit, tugging his hair in frustration, before finally groaning, "Ugh, this is all so weird and confusing! I wish things could be simpler for us, that you didn't have to be a genie, trapped by the rules of your existence. I wish I wasn't your master, or whatever. I wish we could have met like normal people and be together like a normal couple!"

Loud noise filled the small apartment, like crackling lightning and rolling thunder, as everything around Yuuri's vision blurred with magenta clouds, and he had a moment to think hysterically that he hoped his neighbors wouldn't call in a noise complaint against him for this. 

Yuuri's whole body was shaking, he felt like his bones were shivering apart, and he tried calling out for Victor but his voice was lost in the noise surrounding him. 

Yuuri shut his eyes tight, and shook his head, trying to quiet the ringing in his ears, and suddenly, everything went still and silent. 

Yuuri let out a deep breath and opened his eyes. 

*~~~*

Ugh. Yuuri was running late for class. Again. 

He wasn't sure what had happened last night, maybe he had gotten drunk after his shift at work? It wasn't like him to do so, but nothing else would explain the super weird, vivid dreams he had after work and the pounding headache he had woken up to. He was late for classes because he had rolled out of bed after hitting 'snooze' on his alarm clock like 20 times and then had to spend time picking up a strong coffee at the campus coffee shop to help fend off the migraine he could feel brewing behind his eyes. 

And as Yuuri was rushing on his way to class, late, with a very tall, very hot coffee in his hands, a large, fluffy, brown poodle strayed directly into his path on the sidewalk and Yuuri fell over with a yelp when he tried to avoid running into the dog. 

Yuuri's coffee went flying, and spilled in the grass bordering the sidewalk, thankfully not landing on, and burning, anyone. The large poodle leapt onto Yuuri's chest excitedly, snuffling and licking at Yuuri's face happily. 

"Makkachin! Makkachin, no! Bad doggo! Come here, Makka, now!"

"Hey, are you alright?"

Yuuri blinked his eyes open, straightened his glasses, and saw the most gorgeous man he had ever seen, leaning over him with a concerned expression, reaching down to try and help him up. The man had short, silver hair that brushed over one of his cerulean eyes, and beautiful, heart-shaped lips. 

He shakily grabbed the stranger's hand and stood while the large poodle continued to yip excitedly and dance around their legs. 

"Um, I'm really sorry about that, Makkachin normally doesn't run off like that. I guess she must really like you, huh? But, I can buy you another coffee if you want?"

Yuuri felt rather dazed, perhaps it was the fall? Or all of the weird dreams he had last night? But...did he know this man?

"I'm sorry, but w-who are you?"

"Oh, how rude of me! I'm Victor Nikiforov! I'm a foreign student, from Russia."

Ah, that explained his attractive accent then. 

Yuuri just stood there, stupidly trying to place where he knew Victor from-had he seen him around campus, then?

"Um...hello?"

"Oh!" Yuuri jumped, face heating in an embarrassed blush, "Sorry, s-sorry, I'm Katsuki Yuuri. I'm also a foreign student, from Japan."

Victor tilted his head and hummed, "Shall I take you to get that coffee, then? I'd love to talk you more, Yuuri," Victor finished in practically a purr. 

"Well, I'm running late for class but...a-alright, yeah, I would love to get coffee with you," Yuuri replied, feeling uncharacteristically bold. 

*~~~*

"Mm, Master, may I suck your cock?" Victor purred, looking up from under his thick, silver eyelashes coyly, as he knelt on the floor of their bedroom. 

Yuuri looked over his beautiful husband, kneeling for him so prettily, wearing his thick, golden-colored leather collar and matching wrist cuffs which had felt so right to both of them upon selecting the BDSM jewelry from the local adult erotica shop. 

*~~~*

Yuuri had met his husband in college, where they both had been foreign students, new to America. Oddly enough, Victor was also an aspiring dancer, training in classical ballet, and also an American Ballet Theatre hopeful. He even had been recently hired at the same strip club Yuuri had been working at and would be starting his first shift when Yuuri's next shift would have been that very week. It had been so weird they had never met before their fateful run-in with Makkachin and Yuuri's spilt cup of coffee on the NYU campus. 

Victor was a cousin of Yuri Plisetsky, whom Yuuri had already met. Nobody seemed to be able to explain how they hadn't met before they did on the campus green; but in the end, it didn't really matter, their lives had both changed for the better when they finally did meet. It really was almost like love at first sight for Yuuri and Victor that day. They were happily married just a year later. 

They both continued to work at the same strip club together and started performing double acts together. Victor loved choreographing for both of them. They also were both elected to join the American Ballet Theatre upon graduating from NYU together. They did everything together, happily, from the day they had met. It had just been meant to be. 

Victor, it turned out, had wanted to be a submissive and Yuuri had a dormant dominant deep inside that Victor was able to help him coax out and coach up in confidence. And the rest, as they say, was history; Yuuri and Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov lived happily ever after together. 

*~~~*

"I don't know if you've been quite good enough for that treat, darling," Yuuri hummed with a heated smirk. 

Victor whined and pouted, being horribly bratty; likely on purpose-he did love punishments. 

Yuuri hooked a finger under the edge of Victor's thick, golden collar and tugged lightly, encouraging the sub to stand up from his kneeling position. Yuuri manhandled his husband onto their bed, pushing Victor over onto his hands and knees before Yuuri, and grabbed both of Victor's pale cheeks to spread apart. 

"Would you like to be my pretty cock warmer, darling?"

"Oh, yes, Master, please!" Victor squealed delightedly. 

"And what are your safe word colors, pet?"

"Green, yellow, and red," Victor replied dutifully.

Yuuri opened up Victor's cheeks further and kneaded at the pinking flesh, admiring the golden plug that was currently stuffed into his husband's hole, set with a large, magenta jewel. Yuuri spanked his flat palm against the base of the plug and grinned when Victor squeaked in surprise before whimpering as his hole twitched and pulsed around the plug inside of him. 

Yuuri slid a golden cock ring onto the base of his own shaft and settled onto the bed in a seated position, leaning back against the headboard. He grabbed the base of the plug inside his husband and tugged, using it to pull Victor back towards him as the submissive whined and shuffled backwards towards his dominant, desperate to keep the plug inside of him where it tugged against his stretched rim. 

When Victor was leaning back onto his knees, his stuffed hole right above Yuuri's thick cock, his dominant started twisting the golden plug and wiggling it from side to side, actually trying to remove it rather than just tugging to tease his submissive. Victor whined and pouted, squirming and wiggling his hips like a brat, until his dominant spanked his hand over Victor's right cheek, sternly reprimanding him, "How will you be my pretty, little cock warmer with this plug still in you, darling? Or did you not want me to use you for that? I suppose I could just use a cock sleeve from our toybox instead?" Yuuri mused out loud. 

"No, Master, no! I want to be your cock warmer! I'll be a good toy for you, I promise!"

"Alright, darling," Yuuri purred, suddenly twisting and tugging the ridged plug out of Victor's hole in one, quick motion, "Now sit pretty on my cock for me, Vitenka."

Victor obediently sunk down onto Yuuri's cock, allowing his dominant to feed his fat, blunt crown into his stretched, abused hole. Yuuri took a moment to rub the head of his swollen prick against the puffy edges of Victor's gaping entrance, teasing his submissive just to hear his husband whine for his dick so whorishly. Yuuri finally let Victor's greedy slit take his prick in to the root, the spasms of Victor's velvet insides causing Yuuri's sex to twitch deliciously within his husband's body. 

 The submissive tried bouncing on Yuuri's sex, and the dominant stopped the movement of Victor's hips with a sharp slap to his lithe flank, "Vitenka, you're behaving awfully tonight. I'd say you need re-training but I know you know better than this, you're just seeking out punishment, aren't you my lovely? But I'm not going to give you the spanking you want, darling, I'm going to use you as a good cock warmer, spend in you, and you're not to touch yourself or orgasm until I say so."

"But, Master~" Victor whined pitifully, facing away from Yuuri, leaving his dominant immune from his horrendously persuasive pout. 

Yuuri tugged Victor's short hair and slapped his flank again, harder than before, "Keep whining, pet, and you won't be allowed an orgasm until tomorrow, or maybe even after that."

Victor immediately ceased his whining and rocked his hips back onto Yuuri's lap, settling onto his master's cock nicely, trying to behave. 

And bless Victor's dancer's body and flexibility...Yuuri tugged Victor's knees up so that he was balanced on Yuuri's lap purely where their bodies were connected in the most primal, intimate of ways, and then pressed Victor's legs down flat and outwards of his body, into a perfect split from where he sat on Yuuri's prick. Then Yuuri placed his hands on the flat of Victor's back and pressed the submissive forward and down until his chest was flat to Yuuri's knees, legs still stretched completely out in a split, giving Yuuri a lovely view of his own dick penetrating Victor's hole so nicely. 

Throughout this all, Victor remained silent and obedient, allowing his body to be moved and positioned as his Master saw fit, and not trying to grind his hips back or chase any of his own pleasure. 

Yuuri reached down and rubbed at the broken, puffy spokes of Victor's abused hole, feeling his dick twitch inside Victor's body at the visual. Then, he ceased all stimulation for his submissive and picked up an e-reader from the bedside table, settling in to read an interesting book he'd recently checked out from the local library. 

Victor behaved beautifully. The submissive stayed perfectly in his stretched position, warming his master's cock well, and Yuuri could tell Victor was even trying to control the minute spasms that would make his hole twitch greedily around the hard length continually penetrating him. 

Yuuri read through a few chapters before turning his attention back to his behaving submissive. He slicked up his fingers with some lube from the stash they kept in the bedside table's drawer. 

Yuuri started teasing Victor's rim with his lubed fingers, wanting to see how much he could do to his husband's hole before the submissive broke his composure. 

Victor's entrance was already stretched around Yuuri's fat length, so it was a tight squeeze, but Yuuri managed to press his middle finger into Victor's hole along with his own cock. Victor held perfectly still and didn't make a peep. 

Yuuri soon pushed his pointer finger into Victor's ruined slit as well, now bulbously wrecked on Yuuri's dick and his two fingers. Victor's hips twitched and he gasped ever so quietly. 

"Color?" Yuuri checked in, before he went any further. 

"Green, Master," Victor panted breathlessly, trying to focus on keeping his body still for his Master like a good cock warmer. 

Yuuri suddenly bucked his hips into Victor, pressing his sex and his two fingers deeper inside the submissive. Victor tried valiantly to remain quiet but still choked a slight whimper out where his face was buried into Yuuri's legs. 

Yuuri pulled his fingers out of Victor's body and hooked them into his collar, tugging the submissive back up into a sitting position on his lap. 

"You've been very good for me, darling. Would you like a special prize?"

"Yes, Master, please!"

"How about I stuff your pretty, little dick full?"

Victor answered with a moan so long it made his voice hoarse, his slit fluttering around Yuuri's cock eagerly. 

Yuuri reached into the bedside table drawer again, where he kept set toys he might use on Victor when preparing for a scene, and grabbed a thin, golden sounding rod while his submissive tried valiantly to remain seated and still on his Master's sex. 

Yuuri opened his legs, cradling his submissive with his pelvis and thighs, cock still embedded into Victor's body, and encouraged his husband to bend his knees and spread his legs in a mirror of his Master's position. 

Yuuri reached around to Victor's long, thin sex, and rubbed the pad of his thumb over the weeping slit, dripping precum in a sticky trail. He made sure the sound was slick with lube and rubbed some lubrication onto the swollen, firm crown of his lover's cock, before teasing Victor's urethral opening with the tip of the golden sound, pressing a tiny bit in and then pulling it back out tantalizingly, though inserting a bit more each time he penetrated Victor's dick. 

Victor keened when Yuuri sunk the sound an inch into his urethral opening and tried to buck his hips up to press the sound deeper inside of himself but Yuuri wrapped his arm around Victor's hips, pinning them against his own pelvis and pressing his hardened dick even deeper into the submissive. 

"I'll fuck you with the sound, if that's what you want, pet, but you'll have to be a good darling for me and clean yourself out after you cum. Can you do that, sweetheart?"

"Yes, yes, Master! I-I made sure to drink a lot of water before we started playing, just in case!"

"Hmm, how cheeky of you, Vitenka, but I won't fault you for it, because it means you can be a good darling and release yourself all over my lap when we're finished. And you'll be so clean after all that dirty semen pours out, what a good pet," Yuuri finished in a sweet coo. 

Victor squirmed on Yuuri's lap again but tried to hold still when his Master brought the slick sound up to press against his urethral hole once more. He practically screamed when Yuuri sunk the sound into Victor's dick, three inches down, and pulled it back out until only the tip was pressing inside his urethral opening. Yuuri then set a fairly quick pace, fucking into Victor's dick with the sound, again and again while the submissive screamed himself hoarse, legs and ass shaking where he sat against his master. 

Yuuri bucked his hips into Victor, pressing his erection deeply into Victor's wrecked ass, while simultaneously pushing the sound into his dick with one hand, and stuffing two fingers from his other hand into his husband's mouth, all at once, and growled, "Are you my good, little fuck toy Vitenka? Do you like having me in all your holes?"

Victor cried out around Yuuri's fingers and his body started convulsing, just as Yuuri pulled the sound out of Victor's urethral hole and floods of semen poured out after it. Victor's abused asshole fluttered and twitched around Yuuri's cock, his body working its way through an anal orgasm as well. 

When Victor's body went lax in Yuuri's hold, and he had lost his voice to raspy whimpers, Yuuri commanded, "Now be a good darling, and piss for me prettily, all over my lap while my dick is still stuffed in your ruined cunt."

Victor shook a bit and pressed his hands against his bladder, pushing in, until his softened cock released a steady stream of warm urine all over his lap and Yuuri's, puddling under their asses on the bed, where it pooled over the plastic mattress liner they had on under the bedsheets. 

Yuuri reached a hand forward while Victor was peeing and pressed his finger tip to his urethral hole, tickling and massaging the slightly-stretched, sore entrance while warm trickles of urine continued to spurt out. 

Yuuri then grinded his sex up into Victor's ass, purring, "Good darling, such a good little pet for me."

Yuuri grabbed Victor's hips and helped him off his dick, so he could remove the thick cock ring around the base of his sex, keeping him from orgasming as of yet. 

"Are you feeling up to slave squatting on me, sweetheart? You may hold onto my shoulders or the headboard to support yourself?"

Victor nodded tiredly, wanting to please his Master before he passed out in exhaustion. 

"Color, Vitenka?"

"Green, Master."

He crawled over to Yuuri and squatted up over his erection, bracing his hands on the headboard, and started levering himself up and down over his Master's thick dick, tears squeezing out of the corners of his eyes every time the blunt head penetrated his sore hole. 

Yuuri reached forward and grabbed at Victor's softened dick and groped and fondled his sex roughly while his submissive continue to squat over his cock, crying out every time his wrecked entrance was penetrated. 

Victor opened his blue eyes wide and met Yuuri's gaze, tears dripping from his silver eyelashes, and sobbed, "Thank you, Master, thank you," as his asshole began to flutter and twitch with a second anal orgasm. 

Yuuri grabbed Victor's hips and pulled the submissive down onto his erection, holding his sex inside Victor's body deeply, while the submissive shook with his anal orgasm in his Master's arms. 

Yuuri pressed his lips to Victor's and groaned as he finally spilled inside his submissive, hugging Victor close against his chest. 

Yuuri pulled gently out of Victor and cradled the submissive in his hold, disregarding the cooling puddles of urine and semen they lay in on the bed, and carded his fingers softly through his husband's silver hair as Victor fell asleep. It only took about ten minutes for Victor to fall into a deep sleep and Yuuri was able to pick his husband up and place him in the armchair in the corner of their bedroom, covered with a fuzzy, plush blanket, while he moved around the room and cleaned things up. 

Yuuri changed all the bedding and put the soiled bedding in the laundry room. He disinfected their plastic mattress cover before smoothing out fresh, clean sheets back on top. He lit some scented candles to freshen the air and then cleaned the toys they had used thoroughly and set them to dry on a shelf in the master bedroom bathroom attached to their room. 

He filled a tub with warm water and chamomile Epson salts, and used the softest washcloth they had to clean Victor's entire body. He even used some sensitive-skin baby wipes to clean out as much of his spend from his lover's anus as possible. 

When Victor was all cleaned and dried, Yuuri rubbed around Victor's anal and urethral openings with arnica cream and tea tree oil. He picked his submissive back up into his arms and tucked him into the clean bed, taking care to cocoon his lover in extra fluffy, warm blankets. 

He didn't want Victor to wake alone while Yuuri was in the shower cleaning himself off and experience a drop, so he made sure to grab Makkachin from the living room and tucked the poodle into the bed next to Victor. 

Then Yuuri cleaned himself off, and finally, finally sunk into bed himself, next to his enchanting husband. 

Some days Yuuri thought it could only have been magic that brought Victor into his life. If anyone had ever given Yuuri reason to believe in magic, to believe that fantasy could cross into reality, it was his perfect husband-his wish come true in every way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought by leaving kudos and comments!


End file.
